Fate False Desire
by dragoforos
Summary: Los Einzbern ha decidido eliminar a la Asociación de Magos. Con los conocimientos robados a sus enemigos y aliados, crean una versión falsa del Santo Grial destinada a darles Servants para erradicar a sus rivales. Mientras esto ocurre, otro Santo Grial imperfecto es activado y solicita a sus respectivos Masters. En medio de todo esto, un joven un tanto peculiar decide participar.


Aclaración: El universo de fate /stay night no me pertenece. Todo el crédito se lo lleva Type-Moon y Kinoko Nasu. Esta es solamente una historia para brindar entretenimiento.

* * *

 **Que puedo decir….. ¡Vamos con mi cuarta historia!**

 **Pensaba desarrollar un poco mas Fate Aimless War antes de escribirla, pero no pude contenerme. Para quienes sean nuevos, esta historia tendrá relación con otro de mis Fic, Fate Aimless War(FAW) pero no tanta como para influir en el desarrollo de la misma. La mayor relación es que ocurren en el mismo universo y al mismo tiempo.**

 **Para quienes hayan leído los pocos capítulos de FAW, aclaro que el sistema usando en esta guerra será el normal (nada de Class Card).**

 **Siendo honesto, siento que me estoy arriesgado a trabajar con muchos personajes nuevos, tanto Master como Servants, pero espero llevarlo lo mejor que pueda. Este capítulo es la introducción del bando "unificado" que actuara como un grupo, en contraste con el otro, que actuaran casi todos por su cuenta (talvez entiendan a que me refiero después de leer y sino, al final lo explico bien).**

* * *

 **Capítulo 1:**

 **El Primer Grial**

* * *

La campana del reloj, más conocida como Big Ben, exponía su grandeza como cualquier otro día mientras indicaba la hora. Miles de transeúntes pasaban cerca de ella sin descanso, incluso durante las primeras horas de la mañana. El sol comenzaba a llegar a su apogeo y la concentración de masas seguía creciendo hasta el punto donde el suelo era casi imperceptible. No había nada destable de esta escena, solo una de muchas que ocurrían en la ciudad de Londres normalmente. No obstante, esto solo era en el exterior.

Si se hace un análisis desde otro _punto de vista_ , encontraremos que este lugar oculta un secreto para la mayoría del mundo actual. En realidad, este secreto era bien conocido, pero cruelmente e ilusamente ignorado o tomado como una broma. En todo caso, para alguien que, si pertenece a _esta parte del mundo_ , este lugar era la cede de una de las organizaciones más importantes para quienes practican magia, La Asociación de Magos.

La Asociación de Magos es una organización internacional, auto-preservativa y de autodefensa formada por practicantes de magia con el propósito de controlar, ocultar y desarrollar Magia. Se dice que esta trasciende las nacionalidades y géneros de la magia, pero esto es sólo nominalmente. Después de haber existido por muchos años, en la Edad Media aquellos que previeron el declive de la magia decidieron que, para preservar sus poderosas taumaturgias debían separarse de la sociedad y volverse un secreto conocido sólo por un mínimo necesario de personas.

Este fragmento, que también es la cede y rama principal de la misma, es conocida como La Torre del Reloj. Los departamentos que la componen, así como los talleres de sus miembros, los cuales se encuentran principalmente en instalaciones subterráneas, se ubican en el Museo Británico. No todo lo que respecta a dicha organización esta agrupado en un solo punto, algunos edificios afiliados e instituciones se encuentran localizadas en otros lugares, como por ejemplo los dormitorios de estudiantes Norwich.

Desde fuera, para quienes son conscientes de todo lo anterior, la Torre del Reloj parece un lugar atractivo y acogedor, pero la verdad no es tan así. Actualmente, el funcionamiento interno del lugar se rige por las luchas de poder entre varias facciones de hechiceros. Estas disputan han existido desde el mismo momento que se formó y seguramente nunca terminaran mientras los hechiceros siguen aferrándose a su terco orgullo.

La Torre del Reloj divide la ciudad basada en facultades y departamentos. La arquitectura varía dependiendo del distrito. La Asociación de Hechicería dividió el misticismo en doce departamentos. En otras palabras, esta ciudad refleja las especialidades de cada facultad. Las Doce Facultades son dirigidas por los Doce Lores. La mayoría de los hechiceros estudian Fundamentos Generales y luego ingresan en la facultad asociada a su linaje. Un hechicero puede también enrolarse en otras Facultades, así como asociarse para ayudarse más en sus estudios dentro de su propia Facultad. También existe una gran unidad entre los miembros de cada Colegio. Si un extranjero se parase dentro de un Colegio ajeno, no sería raro que surgiese un conflicto interpersonal, que podría evolucionar en una guerra intercolegial.

En todo caso, ahora mismo la atención está en una habitación de estilo victoriano dentro del gran campanario. Esta oficina no era nada más y nada menos que la que usaba la Reina de la Torre del Reloj de Londres y vicedirectora de la Asociación de Magos, Barthomeloi Lorelei.

-El vuelo debería estar llegando por este tiempo- Comentó una niña que, dado el lugar donde se encontraba, debía tener un cierto nivel de influencia.

Las características de la niña eran pelo rubio brillante, la piel blanca pálida que recuerda a una muñeca de la bisque, y la ropa y la tolerancia que eran similarmente pintorescas. Su rasgo más impresionante era definitivamente sus ojos; ardiendo como fuego, desbordante de fuerza y determinación. No parecía no tener más de quince años y la sueva voz que tenía ayudaba bastante a afirmarlo.

-Si, pero ellos no llegaran a Fuyuki hasta dentro de unas horas- Respondió la propietaria de la oficina, quien estaba sentada en su escritorio revisando unos papeles.

La mujer tenía el pelo castaño oscuro al igual que sus ojos. Su vestimenta consistía en un abrigo de color claro, con un pantalón rojo y botas marrones. Debajo de su abrigo, tenía una camisa abotonada blanca con un gran lazo rojo atado alrededor del cuello.

-¿Oh? ¿Y eso porque? Tengo entendido que la ciudad tiene un aeropuerto cerca-

-Es una medida de seguridad en caso de que la información se haya filtrado, y prefiero asegurar la victoria lo mayor posible-

-Una decisión sabia, como se esperaría de usted-

-En realidad, esto fue propuesto por Lord El-Melloi II. Desde el comienzo quiso la completa autoridad sobre esta operación y dada su previa experiencia, el director decidió permitirlo- La niña no termino por entender si lo decía con mala intención o solo fue un decir-Debo admitir que tiene un hermano un tanto reconocido, Princesa de la familia El-Melloi-

-Oh, por favor, llámeme Reines. Es mucho más fácil que aprender los títulos, y no estoy tan al corriente de la forma que lo dicen como mi hermano- Dijo con modestia y su característica voz suave -Pero si, estoy orgullosa de su fama- Talvez eso fue un poco presumido y lo sabía, pero no le importaba. Así era ella.

Reines El-Melloi Archisorte, proveniente de la familia Archisorte, es la cabeza de la facción El-Melloi desde la muerte de la novena cabeza de la familia Archibald, Keyneth El-Melloi Archibald. Debido a su corta edad, ella es regularmente apoyada por el anterior estudiante de Keyneth, Waver Velvet, el que sobrevivió al ritual conocido como la Guerra por el Santo Grial. Aunque para Reines, él no era nada más que un esclavo y, en su defecto, su hermano.

Lorelei entrecerró lo ojos un momento y después dejo las hojas que tenía sobre la mesa, dejando toda su atención a la visitante.

-¿Entonces? ¿A que debo su visita el día de hoy? Estoy segura de que no habrá venido solo a preguntar por el-

-En efecto, mis asuntos son otros- Declaró sin moderación alguna -Me gustaría hablar con Rocco Belfeban sobre un objeto que solicité hace un tiempo ¿se encuentra aquí?-

-Debería estar en su oficina en el Departamento de Invocación, pero de ser así ¿tenía la necesidad de venir hasta mí oficina?- Algo no le gustaba de todo esto.

-Solo fue cuestión de modales, uno debe siempre mantener las apariencias ¿verdad?- Astutamente disimuló una sonrisa sin malicia.

Terminado sus asuntos, los cuales Lorelei no creía que fueran tan simples, Reines se levantó de su asiente y comenzó a dirigirse hacia la puerta. Al abrirla, se encontraban dos hombres que seguramente actuaban como sus guardaespaldas, los cuales debían ser magus considerables dado que protegían a tal persona.

-Ah, antes de que lo olvide- Se detuvo en medio de la puerta y volteó a ver a Barthomeloi -Los Einzbern han comenzado a actuar de manera sospechosa, casi como si fueran otros-

-¿….?- Su expresión se torció un poco -¿Que significa eso?-

-No lo sé, fueron las palabras de El-Melloi II antes de despedirse- Parecía que estaba intentando entenderlas, pero decidió rendirse en ello. Aunque ella tenía una ligera idea -Como sea, agradecería cualquier informacion sobre la situación en Fuyuki, después de todo, solamente le preste a Trimmau por un tiempo y espero que mi bondad sea pagada- El ultimo comentario fue más para ella misma que para la reina.

Reines era consciente de la importancia que tenía la Guerra del Santo Grial para El-Melloi II, prácticamente todo lo que es hoy ocurrió por ella y el mago mayor tenía algunos remordimientos. Solo fue una muestra de bondad el hecho de que le prestara a Trimmau para asegurar su supervivencia un poco.

-Informare lo que pueda, pero no espere demasiado-

-Nunca lo hice, no se preocupe- Con una última sonrisa, dejó la habitación cerrando la puerta a su espalda.

Completamente sola, Lorelei expresó sin contenerse lo siguiente.

-Mocosa presuntuosa-

* * *

El cuarto del Jefe de Departamento de Invocacion, Rocco Belfeban, era en pocas palabras un lugar lleno de rarezas. En un aparador montado en el muro se encontraba la cabeza de algún tipo de bestia que parecía la quimera de un mono y un elefante. A su lado se encontraba un pergamino que claramente tenía más de mil años de antigüedad, pero en vez de ser tratado cuidadosamente parecía como si hubiera sido dejado ahí despreocupadamente. Puesto peligrosamente encima del aparador se encontraba una pesada botella de vidrio, la cual contenía una pequeña serpiente con su cabeza dividida en nueve, preservada en formol.

Rocco se encontraba sentado mientras admiraba un libro sobre su escritorio, este portador de conocimientos tenía información sobre cierto ritual que sucedió cuatro veces en la Ciudad de Fuyuki y dentro de poco comenzaría la quinta. Dicho esto, esas no eran las preocupaciones del anciano actualmente.

-Todavía no puedo creer como me deje convencer para esto….- Dijo mientras millones de especulaciones lo azotaban -Si alguien llegara a enterarse, no saldré impune. No, ¿Impune? Ellos ni siquiera conocen esa palabra para mi castigo- Suspiró ante su endemoniada suerte.

El malestar del viejo jefe ocurría por cierta promesa que hizo a un cierto conocido. Normalmente, este tipo de cosas no lo atormentarían tanto, en especial porque era su trabajo. Desafortunadamente, cuando se enteró de las verdaderas intenciones de este conocido, era tarde. El ya reunió los catalizadores, los cuales pensó que usarían como contramedida en caso de que la guerra de Fuyuki terminara mal, pero ese no era el caso. Según la carta que recibió hace poco, algo mucho peor estaba por ocurrir y justo en frente de sus narices.

-No puedo echarme atrás y decirle a alguien solo acelerara mi muerte…..¡Maldicion!- Golpeó bruscamente la mesa -¡Debí haber tomado en cuenta las palabras de El-Melloi II!- Se llevo las manos a la cabeza, mientras intentaba buscar una solución a esto.

Como si alguien estuviera escupiendo en su suerte, escuchó golpes huecos provenientes de la puerta.

-¿Profesor Rocco? Somos Fiore y Caules Forvedge Yggdmillennia, recibimos su mensaje sobre que tenía algo que darnos- Una voz angelical, claramente de mujer, sonaba del otro lado.

Se acabo, ya habían comenzado a reunirse. Sabiendo que no tenía escapatoria, intento reponerse lo mayor que pudo con tal de no levantar sospechas o preocupaciones innecesarias. Al cabo de unos segundos, su rostro parecía de un abuelo recibiendo a sus nietos, aunque un poco de angustia seguía visible.

-Pasen- Educadamente, Caules entro mientras llevaba la silla de ruedas donde se encontraba su hermana. Ambos vestían uniformes blancos similares -Por Favor, pónganse cómodos. Otras dos personas se nos unirán en un momento, y entonces les contaré porque los llame- Belfeban sinceramente deseaba que nunca hubieran llegado.

Fiore Forvedge Yggdmillennia es una mujer de 19 años, tiene pelo ondulado moreno, ojos azules claros y una sonrisa apacible, su cuerpo parece frágil. Debido a su mal funcionamiento de circuitos mágicos en el nacimiento, ella se convirtió lisiado y ahora usa silla de ruedas.

Caules Forvedge Yggdmillennia es el hermano menor de Fiore y tiene 18 años. Su cabello es moreno, ojos azules claros junto con un rostro infantil y pecoso que no concuerda con su edad.

Tomando esas palabras, Caules acercó la silla de ruedas de Fiore al sofá en la habitación y él se sentó para esperar a los demás. Por poco que fuera, el joven notaba que algo preocupaba al profesor.

-Profesor Rocco ¿se siente bien? Tiene la piel pálida y los ojos dilatados-

-¿Eh? Oh, es solo la edad, nada de que preocuparse-

-Si usted lo dice….- Ambos hermanos compartieron una mirada de duda ya que este profesor no era del tipo que hablara de su edad.

Pasando cerca de 10 minutos más, otros golpes huecos se escucharon proveniente de la puerta y sin esperar confirmación alguna, una niña entró. Ella emitía cierta gracia que cualquier noble inspiraría, o así lo creía Caules. Por otro lado, Fiore tuvo que contener sus ganas de correr y abrasarla, primero por su propia condición y segundo porque era irrespetuoso. Nadie podía culparla, la niña era una hermosa muñeca y ella tenía unos fuertes instintos femeninos. Obviamente no dejo que nadie se percatara de esto.

Reines observo un momento a los hermanos antes de volver a ver al anciano.

-¿Ha llegado mi Catalizador?- Preguntó sin reparo alguno. Ella trajo un ambiente de completa seriedad al lugar.

Rocco se proponía responder que intentara ser paciente, lo cual era improbable, pero todo eso quedo atrás cuando la puerta que Reines acaba de cerrar fue brutalmente abierta por un joven rubio. Todos los presentes se sobresaltaron por el repentino ruido de la puerta colisionando con la pared, incluso la propia Reines se llevó un susto ¿No se suponía que sus guardaespaldas estaban afuera? ¿Por qué le permitieron la entrada?

-¡Buenas Profesor Rocco! ¡Flat Escardos reportándose!- Saludó con una sonrisa radiante mientras colocaba una mano en su frente al estilo militar.

Flat Escardos era un joven de cabello rubio, de ojos celestes y con un rostro lleno de vida. El emitía el aura de un niño más que la de un adulto. Su atuendo consistía en

El jefe del departamento de invocación miraba como Reines le digirió una expresión malhumorada al rubio y como este seguía brillando como el sol, ignorando todos los sentimientos negativos en el ambiente y la seriedad que reinó antes.

"Ahora entiendo el dolor de cabeza que El-Melloi soporta a diario…" Pensó mientras comenzaba a presionar su sien "¿Por qué de entre todos los magos, los elegiste a ellos…..?" La mentalidad de su conocido era un completo misterio, pero no podía hacer nada.

Era tiempo de introducir a estos jóvenes en una batalla falsa, sin ganancia alguna y que seguramente solo brindaría entretenimiento a los verdaderos causantes de esto.

* * *

En las tranquilas calles de Londres, las cuales seguían llenas de gente sin importar el tiempo del día que sea, el sol brillaba a todo su esplendor y el calor sofocaba a algunos. Era natural en tiempos como este buscar un lugar con sombra y detenerse un momento a descansar. Afortunadamente, Londres contaba con una gran variedad de callejones, tiendas, casas, jardines y demás donde uno podía defenderse de los rayos UV. Llegando al caso, ir a una piscina no era una mala idea.

El calor de hoy era inesperadamente mayor al esperado y algunos transeúntes se arrepentían de no hacer caso a las advertencias del noticiera de ayer. A nadie le sorprendería si alguien se desmallara en cualquier momento. Como antes, era un momento perfecto para ir a una piscina y una mujer albina lo sabía.

En una de las tantas piscinas climatizadas, cerca del parque Victoria, que se ofrecían al público, la cual contaba con cafeterías y un solárium, una mujer alvina de ojos rojos tomaba el sol en una silla cerca de la alberca.

Ella es Caroline von Einzbern, un homúnculo de los Einzbern. Como es costumbre, la característica de ojos rojos y pelo blanco se mantenía, aunque ella tenía el cabello tapando su ojo izquierdo y la parte posterior del mismo estaba recogido en una coleta. Coincidiendo con el lugar, tenía un traje de baño de una sola pieza completamente blanco.

-Oh-Oh, mira esas piernas amigo- Un hombre joven comentó a su amigo al lado.

-¿Estará sola?- Preguntó casi tan embobado como el otro.

-Posiblemente, ¡Hablemosle!- Sin pensarlo mucho, se acercaron a ella -Disculpa ¿Estás sola? ¿Te apetecería pasar el rato con nosotros?-

Reaccionando al llamado, Caroline se sentó en el asiento y miro a los dos con una mirada gélida, pero rápidamente fue reemplazada por una sonrisa, lo cual solo dejo más embobados al par.

-Me encantaría, de hecho, tengo una amiga que es un poco tímida y me gustaría ayudarla a superarlo ¿Serian tan caballerosos de acompañarme a donde se encuentra ella? Les prometo que es una buena persona-

-¡Por supuesto!-

-¡Por supuesto!-

No tenían nada a que oponerse, después de todo, ¿Quiénes eran ellos para cuestionarla? Si decía que les presentaría a su amiga ¿Porque rechazarlo? En el mejor de los casos, esa amiga sería igual o más bella de lo que era Caroline. En caso de que no lo sea, solo debían acercarse todo lo que puedan a ella y fingir amistad con tal de caerle bien a la Einzbern.

Ante la positiva de ambos, comenzó a dirigirlos. Pasando por casi toda la piscina, donde a un costado estaban los puestos de comida y una que otra familia jugando, ellos finalmente llegaron a la parte de atrás de los baños, un lugar un tanto raro. Curiosamente, había una lona encima, por lo que la luz del sol no llegaba a este lugar.

-¿Dónde está ella?- Cuestionó el amigo mientras miraba de forma extraña a la mujer, de verdad le parecía un poco fuera de lugar el estar aquí.

-Justo detrás de ustedes- Anuncio con diversión y finalmente dijo de forma cortante -Son todos tuyos Assassin-

-¿Assassin? ¿de que estas…..?- El hombre quería satisfacer su duda, mas no lo consiguió ya que sintió un fuerte dolor en su pecho, el cual fue atravesado por una larga vara -¿Eh….?- Finalmente se desplomo al suelo inerte.

-¡¿Mar…?!- Iba a decir el hombre de su amigo, pero una sensación fría se apoderó de él. Para cuando se percató, una hermosa mujer albina estaba mordiendo su cuello de forma suave. Reaccionado violentamente la aparto y llevo instintivamente su mano al cuello -¡¿Qué demonios?! ¡¿Que hiciste?!-

Ahora de frente a ambas mujeres, logró apreciar la apariencia de la recién llegada. Ella vestía un atuendo negro y rosado oscuro que revelaban gran parte de sus atributos. Sin embargo, lo más llamativo era que arriba de eso llevaba lo que podría describirse como una "armadura de huesos y cadenas" y también una vara cubierta de la sangre del otro hombre. Sobre su rostro había una máscara negra que se conectaba con lo que parecían dos cuernos en su cabeza.

-Hmmmmm, la sangre joven siempre será buena- Saboreaba en éxtasis Assassin -Aunque todavía sigo un poco en contra de matarlos. Master, ¿Por qué debo matarlos en lugar de dejar libres a mis pequeñas criaturas? No lo comprendo-

-¿De que serviría tener a unos inservibles Ghouls? Solamente alertaran a la Santa Iglesia innecesariamente- Se acerco a su Servant con su mano derecha en alto, donde estaban los Sellos de Comando -Por cierto, no te olvides de el- Señaló al hombre restante, quien seguía esperando respuestas.

Cayendo en cuenta de que su vida pendía de un hilo, comenzó a correr lo más lejos posible. Un monstruo, esa mujer definitivamente era un monstruo y debía alejarse lo más que pueda. Todos sus instintos gritaban lo mismo y ahora no dudaba de ellos. En medio de su huida, la cual no fueron más de 3 pasos, sintió una terrible presión en todos lados. De un momento a otro, las necesidades de matar, consumir, beber y despedazar se apoderaron de él. Ahora mismo, su cuerpo experimento una transformación a una grotesca criatura sin inteligencia alguna. Un Ghoul.

-Por eso te dije que lo acabaras…..siguen igual de feos que siempre- Una expresión de asco se apodero de Caroline.

-Hehe, no se preocupe Master, este pequeño..- Sin piedad alguna la vara en su mano disparó una bola de energía purpura y lo vaporizó -..es solamente una breve existencia que cumplió su propósito-

-Los hábitos alimenticios de un vampiro siguen siendo repulsivos, aunque no negare su eficiencia al momento de reponer tu prana- Puede que fuera poco, pero la sangre que el Servant bebió aumento la energía magia del mismo, disminuyendo la carga de Master en consecuencia.

-Le agradezco su permiso Master, y su comprensión sobre este asunto-

La única razón de estar aquí fue una petición de Assassin. Ella simplemente quería volver a probar la sangre humana como lo hizo incontables veces en el pasado, después de todo, ella es **Elizabeth Báthory** , una vampiresa que en su forma madura fue conocida como **Carmilla**. Beber sangre era prueba de su ser y no se avergonzaba de hacerlo.

-Lo que sea, volvamos antes de que Edwin se percate de nuestras ause….maldición, ya lo sabe- Ella quería volver antes que su líder se percataba, pero no lo logro. La prueba más clara de ello era que un Servant se acababa de presentarse al lugar.

Saliendo de su forma espiritual, un joven con pelo largo y blanco desaliñado que casi parecen transparentes apareció. Su mirada es afilada como una hoja de acero y con la piedra roja enterrada en su pecho proyectando similarmente un lustre apasionante. Lo que más llama la atención es el conjunto de la armadura de oro con el que esta fusionado, desprendiendo un resplandor divino.

-Mi Master exige su presencia en la base inmediatamente- Habló con un semblante serio, intentando disimular su desacuerdo con las acciones de Assassin.

-Querrás decir Edwin, dudo mucho que Emily te haya dado esa orden por voluntad propia. En fin, hemos terminado nuestros asuntos aquí-

Mientras que Assassin volvía a su forma espiritual y acompañaba a su Master, el Servant se quedó observando el desastre dejado por ellas. Un cadáver de un humano junto al de un Ghoul, dos existencias completamente opuestas. Ante los ojos del peliblanco, ellos solo tuvieron mala muerte.

-Desaparezcan con la última dignidad que posean intacta- De un momento a otro, ambos cadáveres fueron calcinados por fuego proveniente de su mano. Un acto amable desde un punto de viste y desde otro desalmado. Eliminándolos completamente, se dirigió de regreso a la base en forma espiritual.

* * *

Los cielos de Londres, hogar de aves y las invenciones voladoras de los hombres. Dejando a un lado el sol al rojo vivo y las nubes, cualquiera podría apreciar el celeste color que exhibe. Una vista que cualquier consideraría hermoso, aunque lo importante no estaba ahí.

Surcando los cielos se encontraba una gran construcción. En realidad, la parte más grande era similar a un globo y luego en la parte inferior estaba lo que sería el sector donde los seres con piernas o patas podían desplazarse. Eso definitivamente era un dirigible, y uno extremadamente largo. Considerando lo que debía costar el mantener en el aire algo así, seguramente pertenecía a una empresa o familia extremadamente rica. En el exterior podían apreciarse varios comerciales mostrados a través de una pantalla que parecía estar pegada al globo que lo mantenía en el aire y también diversas hélices que lo apoyaban a mantenerse en el aire. La mayoría de los Londinenses supusieron que el dirigible era alguna clase de truco de marketing nuevo de una empresa, por lo que muchos no le dieron importancia. Al contrario, como la gran pantalla exhibía la hora y daba vueltas alrededor de diversas partes de Londres, era incluso más útil que el Big Ben.

El interior, donde se podía caminar, era más grande de lo que parecía, teniendo en cuenta que desde el suelo se ve diminuto. Prácticamente era un gran palacio debajo de un globo, aunque por cuestiones estructurales no lo parecía en el exterior. Si alguien apreciara el lujo que había dentro, cuestionaría inmediatamente que una empresa fuera quien administrara el lugar y tenía razón. Esta fortaleza voladora pertenecía a los Einzbern, quienes se han estado escondiendo en ella por un largo tiempo, incluso la Asociación de Magos cree que ellos siguen aislados en Alemania cuando los tienen frente a sus narices.

En el salón principal del palacio, que tenía una gran mesa con varias sillas, una pregunta resonó por todos lados.

-Saber, cásate conmigo- La proposición provenía de un joven albino.

El hombre de este individuo era Roland von Einzbern, un homúnculo. Cabello blanco que le tapaba su ojo derecho y ojos rojos eran sus mayores características junto con los piercings en sus orejas. Vestía lo que parecía ser un traje de negocios negro sin mangas, el cual coincidía con sus pantalones, y una camisa blanca debajo. Usaba zapatos de fina calidad y un collar dorado para decorar.

Él se encontraba arrodillado en el suelo mientras elevaba en su mano que tenía una caja con un anillo dentro.

La destinataria de esta propuesta era una mujer de contextura delgada, con cabellera un tanto amarillenta, aunque no completamente, se le llamaría también un tanto blanco o un amarillo muy claro. Su piel pálida hacía pensar a la mayoría que era débil, pero como cualquier Servant, tenía la fuerza para diezmar un ejército. Ella es una chica encantadora en su adolescencia, que envuelve su cuerpo con ropa japonesa de moda. Viste un Kimono estilo Taisho que consiste en un Hakama y botas de cuero largas.

-Lo siento, no estoy interesada- Respondió con educación por enésima vez mientras se inclinaba hacía adelante. No importaba cuantas veces se lo preguntara, ella le respondería con total honestidad por el esfuerzo que toma decir ese tipo de cosas.

-¡Otro fracaso…!- Expresó mientras apretaba fuertemente su puño derecho cerca del corazon -¡Pero no me rendiré!- Posó sus ojos en el siguiente objetivo en el salón y corrió hacia ella -Berserker, ¡Cásate Conmi….!?- No alcanzo a terminar cuando fue violentamente pateado por esta.

Berserker era una mujer de cabellera blanca y ojos dorados. Tenía armadura en sus pies y manos que se asemejaban a garras, además de unas espadas en su cintura, cada una con una joya diferente, roja y otra azul. La parte que cubría sus atributos como mujer era solamente una cinta blanca en la parte superior y unos pantaloncillos negros en la inferior.

-No te cansas ¿no es así? Estas hablando con una Reina, muestra el respeto que debes- Viendo como Roland no tenía intención de levantarse, suspiró resignada- Por esto los hombres son….-

Al lado de Berserker, otro albino hacia lo que podía para contener su risa, aunque termino fallando al cabo de unos minutos.

-Hahahahaha…hahahaha…HAHAHAHAHAHA….haha…..ha- Logrando detenerse, habló con un poco de gracia -Roland, Roland, Roland, ¿no es esta la décimo sexta vez que Berserker te patea? Ríndete de una vez, de lo contrario moriré de la risa HAHAHAHAHAHA-

Fremont von Einzbern, otro homúnculo. Usaba un traje similar a Roland, aunque con los colores invertidos. La camisa era negra y el resto del traje blanco. Tenía su largo cabello blanco en forma de una trenza que le llegaba hasta los tobillos. Algo notable era que tenía un extraño tatuaje en cerca del ojo derecho.

-Esto no es gracioso Fremont, creo que está completamente noqueado- Saltó una pequeña, ¿o talvez era un pequeño?, de largo cabello blanco sin expresión alguna. En todo momento, no revelo emoción alguna. Si no hubiera hablado, seguramente lo confundirían con alguien muerto -Edwin volverá en cualquier momento y lo necesitamos presentable-

-Ah- Todo lo gracioso lo abandonó y recordó sus obligaciones -Tienes razón, ¡Agua, Rápido!-

El pequeño se giró a su Servant -Saber tráenos un poco de agua- Luego, comenzó a rodar el cuerpo de Roland, el cual había quedado boca abajo por la patada.

El pequeño ¿o pequeña? Era Liese von Einzbern, un homúnculo en forma de un niño de 10 años. Usaba lo que parecía ser un delantal extremadamente largo, tanto que lo arrastraba pro el suelo, y debajo una camisa blanca junto con un moño rojo. Algo notable en su cabello es que lo tenía en forma de una trenza que se dividía en dos más pequeñas al final.

-Enseguida Master- Saber desapareció a una velocidad sorprendente y volvió en cuestión de segundos con un balde de agua -Master, traje el agu….COUGH!?- Inesperadamente, un torrente de sangre salió de la boca de Saber antes de que se desplomara en el suelo.

Esto era algo que ha sucedido incontables veces desde la invocación de Saber, posiblemente la cuenta superaba los 20 y eso que solo llevaba unos días desde el ritual. Al principio pensaban que se trataba de un desperfecto en la invocación, pero al final resulto ser la condición natural del Servant, una muy desventajosa por cierto.

Ante la vista de un poderoso Espíritu Heroico tirado en el suelo con sangre saliendo de su boca, Fremont dudaba un poco de lo útil que sería en combate y eso mismo estaba considerando su Servant, Berserker.

-Liese ¿Por qué tu Servant tiene estos raros ataques donde casi muere? ¿Fue alguien que se enfermaba con facilidad en vida? No estoy muy al corriente de la historia japonesa-

-A mí también me gustaría saberlo, no hay registro de que ella sea de esta forma…para empezar, pensé que sería un hombre-

El verdadero nombre de Saber no era otro que **Okita Souji** , el capitán de la primera unidad del Shinsengumi, una organización que mantenía el orden público en Kyoto durante el periodo Edo. Incluso entre los del Shinsengumi, que eran temidos como una banda de maestros espadachines, el que se admiraba como el más fuerte genio espadachín era sin lugar a dudas Okita.

La sorpresa que invadió a los Einzbern cuando se presentó como una mujer fue un poema, pero lo fue todavía más cuando tuvo a solo unos momentos de ser llamado su primer ataque donde, al igual que antes, se desplomó en el suelo luego de escupir sangre.

-Patético- Fue todo lo que Berserker opinó al respecto.

Luego de ese pequeño comentario, un gran ruido resonó por todo el lugar. Este provenía de la reciente apertura de la puerta principal, donde otro homúnculo que vestía un traje de negocios completamente negro acababa de entrar siendo seguido por una figura con ropas doradas de ascendencia egipcia. No había duda de que la otra figura era un Servant.

El nuevo Servant se acercó a uno de los sillones que estaban en el gran salón y se sentó de forma arrogante. Revisó a todos los presentes con una mirada afilada como unas cuchillas, como si buscara algo, y luego su semblante se volvió una leve sonrisa, como si su superioridad estuviera establecida. Quizás el hecho de que dos estuvieran tirados en el suelo ayudaba a eso. Esto de alguna manera molesto a Berserker, quien bufó un poco antes de desviar la mirada.

-Oh-Oh, parece ser que tengo unos sirvientes de lo más interesantes- Dijo al momento de terminar con todos. En todo momento, un aire de superioridad le rodeaba -Recuérdelo bien mis vasallos, mi nombre es **Ozymandias** ¡El Rey de Reyes!- No se avergonzó en lo más mínimo por su declaración y no tenía porque hacerlo. Desde el mismo momento que fue llamado, fue una señal para el -Respondiendo al llamado del Santo Grial, he sido convocado como la clase Rider para salvar al mundo de su estado actual, donde la humanidad se ha desviado de su camino. ¡Cualquier que se oponga será quemado por mi poder!-

Ozymandias, también conocido como Ramses II, tercer faraon de la XIX dinastía egipcia. Este individuo fue un sabio líder que supo llevar a Egipto a un periodo de prosperidad y bienestar gracias al "Intercambio". Querido por el pueblo y auto declarado "El absoluto", ya que es hijo del dios Ra y a su vez su reencarnación. Uno de reyes más famosos de la historia.

-En efecto mi Rey- el humano artificial al lado se inclinó en forma de respeto -y nosotros seremos quienes lo ayudaran en su cometido. Desde los vampiros, hasta la Amazonas, incluso los caballeros y samuráis serán sus armas- Con una voz más profunda que antes, y claro resentimiento, dijo lo último -Todo en orden de terminar con los miserables humanos, causantes de todo el mal del mundo-

Esto no estuvo dirigido a los Servant. Esta era una promesa que, Edwin von Einzbern, hizo a los homúnculos presentes y a los que no lo estaban, todos y cada uno por igual eran sus hermanos. Hermanos que fueron degradados a meras herramientas por los humanos.

-Nuestro primer objetivo son quienes siguen expandiendo esta inmunda forma de extorsión, los humanos más corruptos de todos, los magos. ¡La caída de su más grande organización será nuestra bandera! ¡Mis Hermanos, sigamos a nuestro rey y acabemos con la Asociación de Magos!-

Una declaración fue hecha, junto con la invocación del 6to Servant del grial de los Einzbern. Ellos usaran a sus 6 Servants para derrotar a su némesis, pero…¿salda todo como ellos planean?

* * *

 **¿Que opinan?**

 **Bueno, como dije al principio y en la sinopsis, esta historia será de un bando contra Servants que actúan de forma individual y no dos bandos como Apocrypha. Con solo esto dicho, parece que el lado de los Einzbern tiene una abrumadora ventaja, pero no será del todo así.**

 **Como dice la sinopsis, estas son dos guerras falsas del santo grial ocurriendo en un mismo lugar, donde uno de los falsos griales esta en mano de los Einzbern y el otro en las de un individuo desconocido. Como es normal, las guerras falsas no cuentan con todas las clases de Servants(eso depende del calibre de la imitación del grial) y eso también será aplicado aquí.**

 **Las motivaciones, razones, o intereses de los Servants participantes serán aclaradas a su debido tiempo.**

 **El próximo capítulo servirá como introducción de los Master y Servants que actúan de manera libre. Ya se han presentado 4 de ellos y espero que sean de su agrado, al menos a mí me caen bien. También introduciré al protagonista y a su Servant (ambos OC y sus apariencias son las de la imagen de portada) que serán un tanto OP(Esto se debe a que estoy muy influenciado por Fate Strange Fake).**

 **Para quienes hayan leído mi primera historia(Fate New Sword) les comento que este fic rescata bastantes de las ideas de la 6ta guerra que usaba como trasfondo de la historia.**

 **Nos vemos en el próximo capítulo,**

 **¡Por favor Reviews!**


End file.
